narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Iwahara Family
The Iwahara family (巌原族, Iwahara zoku) was a family of poisons specialists from the Land of Earth. They possessed a unique kinjutsu that allowed them to absorb and alter their bodies' physiology with highly concentrated poison. Background History Very little is known about the Iwahara family. They presumably originated in Iwagakure, but didn't seem to be shinobi of any kind. It was discussed among older families in the Elemental Countries that the Iwahara were a "sensitive" bunch, and therefore were very reclusive; most of their members were lost in the Third Shinobi War, and as a result, older family members were vehemently against the application of family techniques in combat. The Iwahara had drawn unwanted attention during the fighting, and as a result, their numbers had dwindled so drastically that they had lost official clan standing amongst the Countries. The remaining survivors came to settle in the Identifying Features Members of the Iwahara family always have a deeply tanned complexion; exceptions only occur in members with a parent from outside the family. Their eyes are invariably pupil-less. Members tend to be round-eyed with a plain appearance; they are of average attractiveness and have a face that blends in with a crowd. They are typically very secretive people with detached and even bitter attitudes. Surviving members of the clan don't get along well with each other (let alone with other people), and, if called upon to offer help and guidance, prefer to do so at a distance. Abilities Poisons The Iwahara family were most famous for their kinjutsu, being highly knowledgeable about how to create various poisons and venoms from natural materials. They practiced a unique form of poisons cultivation in especially ingestible and food-borne poisons, and possessed the necessary skills to slowly saturate their bodies with poison without negatively impacting their own health. They have a comprehensive knowledge of herbalism and chemistry and can identify plants by leaf and flower structure as well as the individual parts of plants and their exact uses. They are highly competent in both medicines and poisons, and apparently had some skill with healing; however, their knowledge was rooted in medical and pharmaceutical fields instead of ninjutsu. Several members of this clan have demonstrated enough medical skill to counteract unfamiliar venoms and poisons created by other shinobi. Their candy-like "medicine balls" are ranked among the highest quality fast-acting medicines for active shinobi, as they have minimal risks (or negative side effects) and a generally pleasant taste. Kinjutsu The Iwahara family's kinjutsu allowed them to produce an extremely toxic and inexhaustible poison from their blood. The family did not put a name to this technique, but have alternately referred to it as "poison repository" or "chemical repository." Overview Adult members of the clan undergo training to heavily alter their bodies by absorbing and altering their bodies' physiology with highly concentrated poison. If successful, their technique should allow an individual to saturate their body with undetectable poison that has completely merged with their body's own cell structures, including those of their blood and internal organs all the way down to the very tips of their fingernails. Each member's size and body weight determined the approximate amount of kilograms worth of poison that they can synthesize, which often exceeds the lethal amount needed to kill an average person. Depending on the type of poison they've cultivated, they may even be capable of melting organic material. Their own blood was a key ingredient in the devastating poison recipes the Iwahara clan used in the Third Shinobi War. Endocrine System Over time, several members of the Iwahara family became adept at using chakra to consciously manipulate their endocrine system, a chemical messenger system consisting of the regulation of hormones to distant target organs. This system allows them to halt the production of certain hormones to eliminate things like scent, which makes them more difficult to track. They can also catalyze the production of hormones, particularly erythropoietin (EPO), which promotes formation of red blood cells by the bone marrow. Although this increases the overall toxicity of their blood (and therefore makes close combat with them more dangerous), EPO is exclusively produced in the kidneys and excessive catalysis will cause painful kidney failure. The extreme amounts of poison carried in their blood also elevates their blood pressure, which requires them to manually regulate the production of adrenaline, cortisol, and norepinephrine. Summoning The Iwahara family may have had a hereditary contract with rhinoceros summons. In traditional Chinese medicine, rhino horn is considered to be an effective medicine sometimes prescribed for fevers and convulsion; it was historically believed that rhino horns could purify water and could detect poisoned liquids. The Rhino Boss acts as a keeper and proprietor of forbidden arts, such as the highly toxic Pharaoh’s Serpent technique, and schools young members of the Iwahara family in the art of highly effective antidotes and medicines. Rhino Boss The Rhino Boss is a large, heavily armoured black rhinoceros that stands around 2m in height. She has two large horns on her snout; the first is coated in white paint, the second in blue paint. Using her horns, the Rhino Boss can determine if a substance has been poisoned and, if necessary, neutralize the poison if she has the ingredients on hand. She also keeps records of forbidden techniques. Notes © 2017 by @User:Shotons. All Rights Reserved. I do not own Naruto or any of its related content. I do, however, own this clan and its information! That being said: the Iwahara family and its related media (ie. fanfictions, spin-offs, and subsequent sequels) are my intellectual property and are under copyright. Any theft or repurposing of this clan, its background, and its setting without the original author's EXPRESS PERMISSION will result in immediate action. If you have questions or concerns, please contact me for further information. I spent a very long time putting this together and I would greatly appreciate it if anyone who DOES want to use this clan, for whatever purpose, please talk to me about it first!! Thanks. Trivia *The Iwahara family did not put a name to their poison cultivation, but shinobi from other countries came to call it Three Poisons (三毒, Sandoku) in reference to the Buddhist teachings of the same name. **The three poisons or the three unwholesome roots (also known as "the three kleshas that poison the heart of man"), in Buddhism, refer to the three root kleshas of ignorance, attachment, and aversion. These three poisons are considered to be the cause of suffering. Category:Clans